1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a washing machine and method for controlling the same, in which water supply of an auxiliary washing unit for allowing a user to perform washing by hand is controlled independently of main washing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine (e.g., a fully automatic washing machine) is a machine that removes contamination from laundry through a water movement and surface activity of detergent, and includes an outer tub for storing water (water for cleaning or for rinsing), an inner tub rotatably installed within the outer tub to accommodate laundry, a pulsator rotatably installed within the inner tub to produce a water movement, and a driving unit for producing a driving force to rotate the inner tub and the pulsator.
A washing machine washes laundry through sequential cycles including a washing cycle of separating contamination from the laundry with water in which detergent is dissolved (i.e., washing water), a rinsing cycle of rinsing off bubbles or remaining detergent with detergent-free water (i.e., rinsing water), and a spin-drying cycle of dewatering the laundry with high-speed rotation.
Although some types of laundry can be washed through main washing including the washing, rinsing, and spin-drying cycles, other types of laundry, such as socks, white clothes, and undergarments with dirt require washing by hand, and other types of laundry may be washed by hand according to a user's preference.
Such washing by hand is usually performed outside of the washing machine, and thus there is a need for users to be able to perform washing by hand in a space around the washing machine for the purposes of water saving, user convenience, etc.